Confession
by minslatte
Summary: [Debut Fict(?)] Baekhyun yang bodoh masih mencintai Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang bodoh meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."/"Aku mencintaimu, Park.". Yaoi/BL/ChanBaek/Vignette/DLDR/Bad Summary


_**First Debut Fict(?)**_

 **Confession**

 **Pairing ChanBaek**

 **Yaoi/BoysLove/Drama**

* * *

"Baek... Byun Baek – ASTAGA, BYUN BAEKHYUN!" pemuda berkulit albino itu berteriak kesal ketika pemuda yang lebih mungil sedari tadi melamun mengabaikannya. Pemuda mungil bernama Bekhyun itu mengerjapkan matanya imut. Jika sedang tidak kesal dengan Baekhyun, pemuda bermarga Oh itu pasti sudah mencubit pipi chubby milik Byun Baek.

"Hm." gumam Baekhyun. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Hatinya mencelos ketika satu nama melintasi pikirannya. Logikanya berputar menuju kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Ketika seseorang pergi. Dadanya mendadak sesak, seakan ada tembok tak kasat mata yang menghimpitnya, saat bayangan seorang pemuda mengedap masuk ke otaknya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat. "Apa aku melamun lagi, Sehun- _ah_?"

Sehun mendengus sebal. Sebulan ini kegiatan sahabatnya hanyalah melamun. Seakan dia tidak akan menemui sang fajar esok pagi. Tangan Sehun terulur kemudian meremas pelan pundak Baekhyun. Matanya menatap iba pada pemuda bermata sabit tersebut.

"Apa kau merindukannya?" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Kemudian tersenyum, mencoba memasang wajah cerianya.

"Oh Se, aku ada urusan. Kau bisa kan menyelesaikan laporan ini? Aku sudah membuat separuhnya." Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya kemudian mengangguk menyetujuinya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian melenggang keluar perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Berada di tempat tenang seperti perpustakaan, hanya akan membuat pikiran Baekhyun terbang pada sosok tinggi bermata besar yang entah sejak kapan memenuhi ruang kecil di hatinya. Darahnya berdesir. Jantungnya berdegup, seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Hatinya menghangat. Tatkala sosok tinggi itu berdiri di ujung koridor tengah berbincang dengan temannya. Bekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari dan memeluk sosok itu. Dia masih memiliki akal sehat yang bekerja setidaknya untuk menyadari apa-hubunganmu-dengannya-. Dan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Tanpa ia sadari, sosok tinggi itu menoleh dan mengulum senyum tipis.

* * *

Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi ke atap sekolah ketika temannya berkata jika jam terakhir hari ini kosong. Menikmati angin musim gugur yang menerpa kulit putihnya. Matanya terpejam tatkala hangat sinar mentari sore menggelitik kulit mulusnya. Pemuda itu terduduk di tengah-tengah atap yang cukup luas tersebut. Dan –kembali– bayangan pemuda tinggi itu mengendap masuk memenuhi pikirannya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Entah mengapa rasanya liquid bening itu memaksa keluar ketika kenangan beberapa bulan yang lalu berputar kembali. Baekhyun tersenyum miris mengingat betapa bodohnya ia dulu. Menerima seorang murid populer tanpa mengenal kehidupannya terlebih dahulu. Oh, salahkan hatinya yang bekerja lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Wajar saja Baekhyun langsung menerima ajakan kencan murid populer itu. Dia bahkan sudah memujanya sejak mereka berada di kelas satu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menghindari kenangan bodohnya. Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya. Rasanya sama saja. Dia ingin menghilangkan bayangan seseorang yang mengisi hatinya, dan bodohnya kakinya bergerak menuju tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan tentang pemuda itu. Park Chanyeol.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan membuka pintu menuju tangga, seseorang terlebih dahulu membukanya. Baekhyun tersentak di tempatnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak menggila. Liquid dari matanya memaksa keluar saat hazelnya bertemu dengan hazel hitamnya. Park Chanyeol berdiri di depannya.

"Hai, Baek- _ie_." sapanya seraya tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak merasa kehilangan dirinya. Lihat saja senyum itu. Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum begitu manis tanpa ada beban. Betapa bodohnya Baekhyun, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol akan merasa kehilangannya, jika yang mengatakan kata putus adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Oh, Byun berhentilah bermimpi.

"Ha–i C–Chanyeol." Bahkan Baekhyun merasa gugup ketika berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda tinggi yang telah menghancurkan hatinya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol semakin lekat menatapnya. Ada apa dengan hazel gelap itu? Baekhyun dapat merasakan rasa rindu dan menyesal dalam tatapan itu. "A–aku harus pergi, Yeol."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian menyingkir membiarkan Bekhyun pergi. Setelahnya, Baekhyun menutup pintu dan menghela nafas yang tanpa ia sadari telah ditahannya sedari tadi. Pikirannya terbang kembali pada senyum lembut Chanyeol yang begitu dirindukannya selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Nyatanya bertemu dengan pemuda itu berdampak banyak pada dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup menggila bahkan hanya membayangkan senyumnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak. Kenapa Chanyeol tadi menyapanya? Apa dia masih menyimpan perasaan padanya? Bahkan, tadi Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan cara yang manis. Setelah pikiran itu melintas, Baekhyun baru saja teringat sesuatu yang pernah Chanyeol katakan. Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum miris. _"Tetaplah menjaga hubungan dengan mantan kekasihmu, Baek. Meskipun dia pernah menyakitimu, tapi dia juga temanmu kan?"_

Dan sikap Chanyeol yang tadi pasti hanya sebagai _-bentuk-menjaga-hubungan-dengan-mantan-kekasih-_. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Sejujurnya, dia mengharapkan arti yang lebih dari sapaan hangat Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menuruni tangga ketika suara bass berhasil menahan langkahnya.

"Baek- _ie_? Aku yakin kau masih di sana." Baekhyun mendekat ke pintu tanpa ia sadari. Mendudukan dirinya di tangga dan menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya membelakangi pintu. Suara bass yang begitu ingin dia dengar setiap harinya, membuatnya sulit melepaskan perasaan untuk tidak berada di sana. Meski separuh hatinya meronta, memintanya pergi dari tempat terkutuk yang akan membuatnya semakin sulit melupakan sosok yang bersandar di sisi yang lain.

"Baekhyun.. Aku tidak berharap kau akan mendengar pengakuanku." Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Membuat jantung Baekhyun menggila ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol. Pemuda di balik pintu itu mendesah berat. "Aku – ku pikir aku memyukaimu. Ah, tidak. Bukan aku rasa, tapi aku yakin jika aku mencintaimu. Ini terasa aneh, sungguh." Chanyeol memberi jeda. Membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Tanpa ia sadari liquid matanya memaksa keluar.

 _Tes_

Sebulir air mata perlahan meleleh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Dia membuang nafasnya kasar. Kemudian menghapus jejak air matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. "Kau boleh memukul setelah ini. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah.

"C–Chanh~" bibirnya bergerak samar menggumamkan nama yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Baek –aku bingung dengan perasaanku padamu," Chanyeol di ujung lain menghela nafasnya. "Awalnya aku tidak yakin dengan hatiku. Tapi –ketika kau melintas dipikiranku, hatiku menghangat,"

Baekhyun menghapus jejak air matanya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku –sungguh, aku tidak berharap kau akan kembali padaku. Aku tau, aku bodoh. Aku idiot. Aku konyol. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan. Aku... Mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau kembali."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Sementara Baekhyun terisak –menangis bahagia. Hatinya menghangat. Chanyeol tertawa hambar di sisi yang lain.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya kan, Baek? Kau boleh memukulku sekarang."

Chanyeol membuka pintu atap. Membuat Baekhyun limbung ke belakang. Beruntung tangan besar Chanyeol menahannya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mempertemukan mata gelap itu dengan mata sembabnya. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. Kemudian menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Menghapus jejak air mata yang masih terlihat jelas di wajah cantik si mungil.

" _Uljima_. Kau tidak pantas menangis, Baek." Baekhyun tersenyun kecil. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak sesaat ketika bibir manis tipis itu kembali bertemu dengan bibirnya. Rasanya masih sama – manis. Chanyeol tidak melumat bibir itu. Dia hanya mendiamkannya. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya sebelum akhirnya menyudahi ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Yeol- _ie_.. Yeol- _ie_.. Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam kecil dengan tangannya yang menangkup pipi kiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun rindu Chanyeol. Baekhyun rindu ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan ' _Baek-_ ie'. Baekhyun rindu ketika dirinya memanggil Chanyeol dengan ' _Yeol-_ ie'. Baekhyun rindu kebodohan Chanyeol ketika mereka berdua pulang bersama. Baekhyun rindu ketika Chanyeol memarahinya saat musim dingin dan Baekhyun tidak memakai mantel tebal atau kaus tangan. Baekhyun rindu ketika Chanyeol selalu menggenggam tangannya ketika ia kedinginan. Baekhyun rindu Chanyeol- _nya_.

"Ya, Baek- _ie_." Chanyeol membalas gumaman Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park." Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya. Begitu pula Chanyeol. "Tapi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa –dan tidak akan kembali padamu."

Genggaman Chanyeol pada tangan Baekhyun melonggar. Baekhyun menurunkan lengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun memberi jeda. "Aku tidak akan kembali padamu. Kau sudah berbeda, Chanyeol. Kita sudah berbeda. Aku tidak mungkin kembali memasuki lubang yang sama. Aku dulu salah melangkah memasuki hidupmu. Hidup Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak. Semua salahnya, salah Park Chanyeol yang menyia-nyiakan Byun Baekhyun. Salah Park Chanyeol yang menyakiti Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali mencicit. "Ayo, kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing. Kita lalui jalan kita masing-masing. Biarkan masa lalu yang menuntun kita. Jika Tuhan memang menakdirkan kita bersama, kita akan bertemu di masa depan. Park Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu."

©billassi 2015

* * *

Review Juseyoo~ :") FF pertama yang aku publish padahal punya acc udah lama :") Kalo ada yang suka mungkin bakal terus nulis buat ChanBaek :")

Thankiss

 _Regard,_

 _billassi_


End file.
